The Cellar
by astridfire
Summary: While being held captive by Death Eaters, Draco & Ginny learn some things about each other. HBP compatible.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Cellar

Author: Astridfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Summary: While being held captive by Death Eaters, Draco & Ginny learn some things about each other. HBP compatible.

A/N: This has actually been sitting on my computer since before I started _New Life_. Shocking, eh? I think I wrote it to figure out how D&G would fight in _New Life_… there are some similarities. I finally figured out how to end it a couple days ago. As for my other in-progress works, they are proving to be extremely difficult to finish. I've started a couple new stories, hoping that one of them will jog a little inspiration, but so far I've got nada. It's frustrating. Hopefully this will tide you D/G-ers over for a while…

----

They had been locked in the cellar for two weeks.

Two weeks of living in very close quarters with the insufferable Draco Malfoy. Ginny would have preferred the Cruciatus curse. At the moment she was facing the wall in a corner of the cellar.

"Don't you dare turn around Weasley," Draco said.

Ginny repressed the urge to scream. It would do her no good. "I have no desire to see your bits, Malfoy." She couldn't help that her nose wrinkled at the sound of him peeing in the bucket the Death Eaters had so kindly left for their use. His clothes rustled as he covered himself back up.

"Alright."

She sighed deeply, but didn't turn around. She flattened her palms against the damp stone and rested her forehead between them. How much longer would they keep her here?

Two weeks ago she had been snatched off the street in Diagon Alley while she and her parents were out buying her school things. She was the only Weasley going to Hogwarts this year. Molly and Arthur had been discussing their remaining funds with their heads close together over the money pouch. Ginny had wandered a few feet away to look at the kittens in the window of Magical Menagerie, when a hand had covered her mouth and she'd felt a familiar tug behind her naval.

She couldn't _believe_ that she'd been kidnapped. The masked Death Eaters had carelessly tossed her into the cellar, ignoring her cries that she wasn't worth anything; Harry had broken up with her, she wasn't in the Order, she knew _nothing_.

Ginny had pulled herself off the floor, knowing that her knees would be bruised and set about pounding at the door, pleading. She had stopped abruptly when she heard a soft, mocking laugh coming from inside the cellar.

Draco Malfoy had been sitting on a pile of straw looking cool as anything, and he was _laughing_ at her. "Shouldn't have told them that Weasley. Now they have no reason not to kill you."

She had flown at him, punching every part of him that she could reach. But he was much taller and stronger than she, and had pinned her beneath him, holding her wrists hostage in the moldy hay before she could inflict any satisfying damage. "If you care to notice Weasley," he said harshly, "neither of us is in the Dark Lord's favor, so please – stop - hitting me."

Draco had then released her wrists and rolled away from her. They lay side by side and Ginny had willed herself not to cry.

When they had both regained their breath and Ginny felt her anger with Draco and the tears abate she began questioning him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since this morning."

"Where are we?"

Draco had sighed, as if he wasn't going to answer her, but then said, "Malfoy Manor."

"They locked you up in your own house?" Ginny didn't know why this should surprise her.

"Yes."

"Is there any way out?"

"Not without a wand… and a small army."

For the rest of the first day they had said nothing to each other.

The next two weeks had passed without any contact from their captors. Their meals (bread, cheese, and water) appeared twice a day. The waste in the bucket vanished every morning. There was a showerhead in the corner with a pull-chain that spouted very cold water. They slept shivering in the hay. The candles which floated in midair above their heads never went out or burned down. The door never opened, and they dreaded what would happen when it did.

They had nothing to do but talk to one another, and it wasn't an idea that either of them relished.

"You almost killed my brother," Ginny spat.

"And your precious Potter almost killed me," Draco retorted.

"You were going to Crucio him!"

Draco scowled.

"And now Dumbledore is dead because of you!"

"No!" Draco snapped, "Dumbledore is _not_ dead because of me! That's why I'm a prisoner in my own home, you little Weasel."

Ginny glowered at him.

That night Ginny woke to the sounds of Draco quietly sobbing. She debated with herself for several minutes, but when it became obvious that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she crawled over to him.

"Go away Weasley," he choked.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." She pulled his arm away from his body and arranged herself so that her head was pillowed on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his middle. She rolled her eyes at how stiff he was beneath her, but eventually he did relax and his hand came to rest on her back. She snuggled into him. He was warm. If he let her, she'd sleep just like this. It was so cold in the cellar.

After several minutes he said, "I did everything He asked. Everything. But I couldn't kill him. I just… couldn't." His chest began shaking again as he tried to repress his sobs. Ginny sighed and held him tightly, wondering why on earth she was doing this.

"He was so mad at my father for getting caught, and He was going to kill my mother. I was willing to do anything to stop Him from doing that."

Merlin help her, but she was actually feeling a little sorry for Draco Malfoy.

His tears subsided eventually, and his thumb began absently rubbing circles on her back. It felt incredibly nice. It was something that she definitely should not be feeling, but at the moment she didn't care. She closed her eyes and evened her breathing out to match his.

"Tom is such a bastard," she murmured.

Draco's hand stilled, "Who the hell is Tom?"

"Tom Riddle," Ginny explained sleepily, "Voldemort. He's a half-blood, you know. What a bloody hypocrite--"

Draco sat up suddenly, dropping her head roughly to the hay, "He's a half-blood?" He gaped down at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes; she should have known that his snobbery would win out over everything else. "You should really get all your facts straight before you go kowtowing to a snake-man."

Draco frowned at her, "How do you know that anyway?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and sat up, "As if you don't know, Malfoy."

"Don't know bloody what?!" he stood over her in a way that he probably thought was menacing.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "The bloody diary! The one your father gave me."

"Why would my father ever give a Weasley anything?"

Ginny could nearly feel him forming an insult to follow that up, so she said, "The Chamber of Secrets! You daft prick."

He frowned at her in such a way that Ginny knew that he honestly didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"In my first year your father gave me a diary that belonged to Voldemort when he was at Hogwarts. He'd put a part of his soul in it and whenever I wrote in it, he…" she stopped. No one knew this story. Dumbledore had managed to hush it all up and here she was spilling all to Draco-bloody-Malfoy.

But he was sitting down beside her again, the expression on his face showing that he'd already put the pieces together.

"It was you. You opened the Chamber." He looked at her as though he'd never seen her before.

The urge to run was so strong, but there was no where for her to go.

"Yes. He was possessing me all year."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't know!" Ginny said hotly. "I didn't remember doing any of it. I just knew that I had gaps in my memory, and I wanted so badly to fit in. Ron was ignoring me, and I wasn't making any friends, and I was making a fool of myself in front of Harry. I didn't want to make it worse by everyone thinking I was going mad too!"

Draco scowled at the mention of Harry.

"And I liked Tom! He was my best friend, as insane as that sounds. But I figured it out, that it was his fault that I was getting sick and couldn't remember doing things, so I threw the diary away, but then Harry found it."

"And that's when he rescued you from the Chamber?" It was odd how alarmed he sounded.

"No, then I stole it back, and wrote to Tom that I'd figured it out, and apparently it was enough for him to possess me again… and then Harry rescued me."

Ginny stared down at her hands which were twisting in her lap. She glanced up at Draco. He was staring fixedly at the wall.

"I can't believe my father," he said. "He knows that… that _thing_ isn't even pureblood and yet he bows down to it, and he gives eleven-year-old girls enchanted diaries."

Ginny looked down at her hands again. She was exhausted.

"Weasley."

She looked up.

"I'm sorry my father did that to you," he said quietly.

She nodded, surprised. There wasn't anything for her to say.

He lay down next to her in the hay and held his arms up hesitantly. "Come on, Weasley," he said, "It's bloody cold in here." Her lip quirked and she slipped down beside him. Something near to contentment stole through her when he wrapped his arms around her.

She woke in the same position they had fallen asleep in. For a moment she let herself enjoy the feeling of being held, with Draco's breath fluttering the hair at her temple. She felt him waking up, stretching his body little by little, then rolling over, so his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She allowed herself to be maneuvered, as this new position afforded her a chance to examine his face. His eyelashes and brows were slightly darker blonde than his hair. His nose wasn't very pointy, she thought, it fit his face well, with his high cheekbones. There were worry lines around his mouth, and if he wasn't careful about frowning and scowling less there would be deep lines on his forehead. It made her want to laugh. Draco's vanity would never allow for it.

She heard a soft pop behind her, which was their morning meal snapping into existence. Her stomach growled. She tried to move away from him, but Draco moaned in protest and pulled her closer. She smirked. He'd kick himself if he knew what he was doing right now.

Ginny pulled herself away and Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, clearly unhappy at losing his warm body pillow.

She retrieved the breakfast tray and sat it down next to him. "Draco," she said softly, "Breakfast is here."

He groaned and stretched, yawning deeply before bothering to open his eyes. She waved a chunk of bread tantalizingly in front of his face and he smirked at her.

"Fine," he said, "but I was having a lovely dream. We were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts and the house elves had brought us down a picnic."

Ginny smiled, "Sounds nice."

Draco plucked the bread from her fingers and gestured lazily with it, "There was buttered toast, and eggs, and kippers, and bacon—"

"Okay, you have to stop."

They ate the food before them in silence. The bread wasn't warm, but it wasn't stale either, and the cheese didn't have mold growing on it. It was better than Ginny thought the Death Eaters would give their prisoners.

"How long do you think they'll keep us down here," Ginny asked quietly.

Draco glanced up at her and swallowed, "Well, I'm surprised I'm not dead yet, so they're probably using me to manipulate my mother or father. Until they mess up or die, I suppose I'll be okay. They'll probably keep you here until they want to use you to torment Potter."

Ginny nodded. It was a grim prospect. They'd probably torture her and kill her in front of Harry. For the first few days the terror of the idea was overwhelming, but she had come to think of the pain they could inflict or her death with a clinical detachment.

"He'll come for you, won't he?" Draco asked quietly. He wasn't looking at her.

"I think so," Ginny said, not sure if she wanted Harry to. He'd likely do something impulsive and get himself killed.

Draco sighed ruefully, "I never thought I'd be wishing to see Potter's face."

Ginny snorted.

"Of course, I'll be going to Azkaban if we get out of here…" he trailed off, looking morosely at his hands.

Ginny frowned. He _would_ have to go to Azkaban. He had hurt Katie Bell, poisoned her brother, allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and attempted to kill Dumbledore. Maybe she had a soft spot for evil, but Ginny didn't think Draco deserved to be locked away. He was just trying to save his mother, after all.

She reached her hand out to grasp his. He looked up at her questioningly.

"You'll have to run," she said softly, scared at herself for meaning every word.

He clutched her hand and nodded, "I'll have to run."

The next few days passed in relative peace. Any sniping or insulting was done in good humor. At the end of this imprisonment, Ginny thought, she would miss him. Harry had never been one for easy banter.

"Have you ever been in love?" Ginny asked.

"No," said Draco, "Are you in love with Potter?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "I like him. A lot. I guess I should love him."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You can't make yourself love someone, Weasley."

"No, I mean, I've had a crush on him for so long, so you think I would be mad about him. But… I don't know… being with Harry is just comfortable," said Ginny.

Draco snorted, "You make Potter sound like a pair of slippers."

Ginny giggled and then sobered, "But he broke up with me, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Draco scowled, "You've been making an arse out of yourself for years over him. He's a bloody idiot."

"I'm sure there's someone who's made an arse out of themselves over you too, Malfoy."

"There has," said Draco, "Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I agree with you, but at least I acknowledged her."

"And Harry didn't acknowledge me?" asked Ginny defensively.

Draco considered her, "We're going to die soon anyway, right?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, waiting.

"I've been watching you for years, Weasley. There you were, this poor, pretty little red head, laying yourself out there for Potter and he gave you nothing in return. It was maddening. He'd done nothing to deserve you or your attention, but there it was. It made me sick." Draco lip curled at the memory, "It made me hate him all the more."

Ginny cocked her head to one side, slightly disturbed, "What do you mean you've been watching me?"

"In your first year you'd sit next to the Golden Trio at meals, but they never knew you were there. You sent Harry a valentine, and get well cards, and stared at him whenever he walked by, followed him wherever you could." Ginny just stared at him.

"Then it seemed like you got over it. You had your own friends, and started dating Corner and Thomas. Then you were dating Potter. Finally got him, eh, Weasley? Finest moment of your life?"

She would have smacked him if it would have done her any good, but as she may die here with Draco Malfoy she settled on an icy glare.

"I wouldn't say finest, but we did have a pretty great first kiss," said Ginny loftily.

"Oh really?" said Draco, his voice turning into a caress, "Did he fumble, Ginny? Did his glasses get in the way? Was it a peck? Was there tongue? Did he know what he was doing, Ginny? Did it turn your knees to jelly?"

The deep, rumbling quality of his voice made goose bumps rise on her skin. Her lips parted slightly and she felt her heart beat faster. She scolded her body for going against her better sense.

She saw a light in Draco's eyes turn on, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He crawled towards her slowly, like a tiger stalking prey. She couldn't move. White hot desire shot through her system, and he smirked at her. It was becoming much too hard to breathe. Did she want him to kiss her? Her body screamed yes, even as her mind told her to take a second and regroup. But there was no time for that.

Draco knelt directly in front of her. His eyes never left hers as his fingers brushed her cheek on their way to cup the back of her neck. Ginny's breath caught. His eyes flicked to her lips and back again before claiming them with his own.

It was electric, Ginny decided. His lips were soft and warm, and he deepened the kiss without any resistance from her at all. When their tongues touched he moaned and threaded his fingers though her hair. And then Ginny gave in completely. Her fingers clutched at the front of his robes, needing him to be closer, but even that wasn't enough. Pleasure zinged though her system. She whimpered when one of his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him. He felt amazing… the hard flat planes of his body crushed her curves, and she craved more.

His lips left hers and started kissing a trail down her throat. He sucked lightly at the spot where her neck met her shoulder and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Merlin, Draco…."

He pulled back slightly and smirked at her. She found that she didn't mind his smirk at all. "How was that for a first kiss, Weasley?"

She licked her lips, and he inhaled sharply. It was her turn to smirk. "It was pretty good."

"Come on. Pretty good? That was the best kiss you've ever had."

"There's room for improvement," she said haughtily.

He smiled widely, and this time she kissed him.

Three days later, she was woken by the sound of someone fiddling with the doorknob. She shot up, pulling Draco up with her. He'd been wrapped around her quite cozily.

"Ginny, what the hell?" he mumbled, and then he saw it too.

The door was creaking slowly open. Ginny felt terror grip her heart. This was it. One of them, both of them maybe, would die. She reached blindly for Draco. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the wall, so they would be behind the door when it fully opened. Draco wrapped his arms securely around her, and she tightened her fingers around his wrists. They'd have to _rip_ her from his arms.

A wand appeared beyond the edge of the door. Ginny trembled violently.

"Ginny?" a male voice called uncertainly, "are you here?"

Someone's face appeared and Ginny froze.

"Ron?" she said, a little breathlessly. She tore away from Draco and launched herself at her brother.

"Gin!" he said, pulling back to examine her, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," and she turned to smile brilliantly at Draco, "We're going to be fine."

"Harry killed him, Gin."

"What?" she said, whipping back around to stare at her brother.

"Yeah, it's all over. The war is over," he smiled at her, "After you disappeared, Harry went crazy. And two weeks later it was all over. We didn't know where you were, and then one of the Death Eaters confessed that you were locked up in Malfoy Manor with Malfoy. Sorry it took so long, but we had to break though all the wards first. It took ages. Merlin, I'm so glad that you're okay. Everyone was so worried."

Ginny hugged him again, and felt mingled relief and trepidation course though her. They would not die at the hands of the Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort. On the other hand, unless she thought very quickly, Draco may be going to Azkaban along with the rest of their captors.

"Where is everyone else, Ron?" Ginny asked, thinking furiously.

"Oh, right," he said, "We split up to search the manor. I guess we should tell them that they can stop looking."

Draco followed Ron and herself out of the cellar and up the stairs into the main part of the house. She glanced left and right, there was no one around. Ginny hung slightly back behind Ron, distracting him with meaningless questions, and deftly pulled Ron's wand from his back pocket. He was completely unaware. She passed the wand back to Draco, and gave him a long meaningful look.

He mouthed, "Thank you."

She smiled weakly, her eyes sad, and mouthed back, "Go."

He stopped, and yanked her to him, kissing her fiercely. At Ron's dismayed, "Oi!" he pulled away with a grin, turned on the spot and disapparated.

Ginny didn't have to fake her own look of shock. She couldn't believe that she had really helped him escape. Wishing and doing were very different things, and she had handed off Ron's wand without a second thought. She pressed her hand to her mouth. Ron started yelling into the air that Malfoy had escaped, and aurors and Weasley's were upon them in moments. Ginny had no more time to think about what she'd done, because her father was gathering her up into his arms and kissing her face in relief. She was passed from Weasley to Weasley, and finally to Harry who kissed her desperately.

"Oh, Ginny," he was breathing into her hair, "Thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine, Harry, I'm fine," she smiled and kissed him softly. "I just want to go home." She really was glad to see him.

Months later, she sent Draco an owl, not sure if he would even receive it, filled with press clippings from the Daily Prophet and a short note:

_Draco,_

_I'm not sure where you are hiding, or even if you're aware that all charges against you have been dropped. Professor Dumbledore left behind a note professing your innocence, along with several memories from his pensive. Professor Snape gave evidence, and even Harry testified for you. Overall, it was quite a show. The courtroom was packed on the day of your trial. You are free to return to England whenever you like without the threat of imprisonment hanging over your head._

_I hope you'll come by the Burrow if you do return._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He arrived late on New Years Eve. Ginny was perched on the steps of the porch, and she wasn't all that surprised to see him. It was as though some part of her knew he was coming. The snow crunched under his feet as he approached her.

The first word out of his mouth was, "Potter?"

"We're done."

The corners of his lips quirked, and he sat next to her, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his cloak. She smiled softly at him and he grinned back.

"So tell me," he said, "how does one break up with a wizard who saved her life?"

"I'm not sure what the proper procedure is, but it would have been nice to have a guide."

"Messy, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she sighed.

He nudged her with his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He smiled ruefully to himself, and then said, "I got a flat in Hogsmede."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You should come by during the next Hogsmede weekend."

"It's in two weeks."

"Good."

Draco took his hand out of the pocket and slowly twined his fingers between hers. She sighed.

"Is your family all inside?"

"Every last one of them."

"I should probably go then."

Ginny wanted to say, no, you shouldn't. But Harry was inside as well. Draco stood and pulled her up with him. He cupped her face in his hands and just looked at her for a moment, and then kissed her lightly.

"Thank you for helping me escape," he murmured.

She nodded and kissed him again, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Several moments later, he pulled away with a regretful turn of his lips. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay," she said.

He shot her one last smile, and then turned on the spot, disapparating with a crack.

Ginny sat back down on the step, fingers pressed tightly to her lips. She let out a breathy giggle, feeling so happy that she could burst. She would have to stop grinning before she went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Ginevra Zabini requested a bit on how Harry was feeling, and though I had no intention of writing a second chapter this came to me rather easily, so I figured, why not? I hope it was worth it. I really doubt that there will be any more. 

Also, I don't own Harry Potter. 

----- 

Breathless and pink cheeked, Ginny skipped down the stairs of Draco's block of flats. She smoothed her hair in the hall before braving the outside world. She was still smiling. She bit her bottom lip, and tried to think about something foul to bring her mood down just a bit… nothing worked. Oh, but it would be so obvious to everyone! She shook her head and tried to calm herself down. 

It had been such a wonderful afternoon… 

_A dark eyed Draco in a pale blue button up greeted her at the door. His hand immediately went to her hair, and he drew her into his flat with his lips and talented fingers. Tea had been offered between kisses, and she had declined._

"_Where did you hide?"_

"_France for awhile, then America. My bank account was available to me, as the goblins don't give information to the Ministry for _any_ reason, so it wasn't difficult to travel."_

"_What's America like?"_

"_Big. Everything is big. And loud."_

"_I'd like to go there sometime."_

"_We'll go. It'll be better fun with company."_

_They grinned at each other as they realized they'd just made _future_ plans._

"_How long can you stay?" he asked._

"_An hour or two. Any longer and I'll be missed."_

_He murmured, "Excellent," and pushed her down into the couch cushions._

Finally feeling like she could keep her happiness in check without giving the game away, she pushed open the door. The day was cold and miserable. The sky was grey and drizzling freezing rain; such an absolute contrast to her current mood. 

She chuckled at her thoughts, pulled her hood up, and set off down the street. 

She became aware of footsteps behind her, and then a bitterly resentful voice, "Malfoy, huh?" 

She whirled, and just like that, her good mood vanished. "Harry?" 

"You were with _Malfoy_?" 

She turned around again, and walked quickly. But he didn't take the hint, and caught up to her. 

"Malfoy, Ginny? Really?" 

"Yes, Harry," she said scathingly, "I was with _Draco_." 

He made a loud scoffing noise, and continued to stomp after her. 

"Were you following me?" The Bat Bogey Hex sounded like a damn good idea right about now. 

"I came to see you. I just wanted to talk… and then I saw you sneak out of the Three Broomsticks—" 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry. What I do isn't your business anymore. We've broken up." 

"That's what I came to talk to you about!" 

Ginny turned on him, "Look, and please listen… I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I never wanted to do that, but Harry," and she struggled to say it, "I just don't—" 

"You don't love me." 

She could not look at him, but she shook her head in agreement. 

"But you love _Draco_?" 

"I like him. A lot. And I want to see where it goes." 

"But you won't see where it goes with me?" 

"We saw where it went, Harry." 

She started up the street again, hoping that this hellish conversation would be over soon, because he was making her feel like she was the most ungrateful bitch in the entire world. The boy saves her life, and the entire wizarding world, and she, the biggest bitch since Anaxarete, can't find it within herself to love him. 

"Please, Ginny, I just don't understand!" 

And though she didn't want to say it, _really_ didn't want to say it, the words tumbled from her mouth, "Fine! When Draco kisses me," Harry flinched, "I feel like I'm on fire. I never felt like that with you, and it's not your fault, or my fault, it just is. I think I could love Draco, and I was always _trying_ to fall in love with you. It just never happened." 

He looked so broken and so close to the verge of tears. She shrugged helplessly and began to cry, "I'm sorry, Harry." 

He nodded woodenly, and without a word, apparated away. 

Ginny shut her eyes and hugged herself, feeling the cold and the rain acutely now. She absolutely bloody _refused_ to feel guilty for liking Draco. It was no one's fault, it was just… fate. Destiny, or some rot. She tried to make herself believe it. 

She ambled slowly back to Hogwarts, getting soaked to the skin, but not caring in her current state of mind. It was really unfair that she could go from giddy to wrecked in only five minutes. 

She dripped through the corridors of the school, all the way back to her dormitory where there was an owl waiting for her. She cast a quick drying spell, and gave the little grey owl a treat. The seal on the envelope was the Malfoy family crest, and it made her grin gently. She'd only just left him! 

He'd written: 

_I'm going soft, Weasley. I miss you already. When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?_

Her giddiness came back, word by word. She clutched the parchment to her heart in a hopelessly silly gesture, and sighed happily, all thoughts of Harry pushed from her mind. 

----- 

A/N: Anaxarete is a woman from Greek Mythology who refused the advances of a man who loved her, and he later killed himself on her doorstep. She was still unmoved by his love, and Aphrodite turned Anaxarete to stone. Cheerful imagery, eh?   
I just had an intense rush of excitement. Only 48 days until the Deathly Hallows is resting in our hot little hands. I'm squeeing guys. It's embarrassing. 


End file.
